Don't Forget Me
by AroPeterWam
Summary: Misaki was run over by a car while walking out of the store. Misaki ends up in a coma, Takahiro tells everyone that this won't be the first time Misaki is in a coma. Usagi reveals a secret, and so does a girsl named Toru. Who is she? sorry info is a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first official story!**

Misaki: I hope you don't have me portrayed as a 'feminime' guy!

Me: Gomenasi~ Buuuuuuut, no story is ever really interesting with out you as the chick.

Misaki: Who you callin' a chick you-

Usagi: Misaki! Don't pay attention to her, or I will have to-

Misaki: Baka Usagi! You pervert! Hurry up with the-

Me: I have no rights what so ever, except for Toru. Hehehe!It took a while to try and decide what type of person Toru will be, hehehehe hope you enjoy! *bows*

** Misaki's POV **

OK, I have the grocery done now so I should call Usagi-san so he won't worry about me again. I swear, he just likes to find ways to annoy me. Oh, but he is so cute when he is asleep and when he hugs me- wait no, NOOOO! We both are GUYS for crying out loud!

"URGH! Baka Usagi-SAAAAANNNN!"

"Is he OK?" I herd someone whisper.

"...crazy..." Am I really crazy?

'Crap! Misaki, you really have done it this time, haven't you!' I am so embarassed now. I can't help it that I get worked up about Usagi-san.

*ring ring* *vibrate vibrate*

"Hello?"

"Misaki are you on your way home? Do you want me to come and get you?"

"Usagi-san I am Ok, I just finished grocery shopping so yeah I am on my way home. I am not far from home, I'll see you soon, Bye."

"Misaki I love you." he said in a very low, deep husky voice.

~Click~

'I love you.', words that seem so precious when Usagi-san says them. 'I love you too, Usagi-san.' I wish to say that to Usagi-san like a real man. To him i am still a kid, I need to man up and-

"Oi, mister look out!"

"Huh?"

Darkness took over me. What hit me? I know my body should hurt by now, but why isn't?

*BEEEEEE-BOOOOOOOOO* *BEEEEEE-BOOOOOO*

That noise is really loud, what is that.

"MISAKI! Wake up, wake UP!"

'Huh? A man's voice? It sounds familiar. Why am I moving? It feels like the waves of the ocean swaying me back and forth.' Misaki thought while trying to stay consious.

'Misaki, you can't die yet. It isn't your time yet, I am sor-'

'I am moving onto something. What is on my face? Where did the voice come from? It sounded like a woman's voice.' Misaki still fighting the sleep tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond well to his brain's commands.

~~~~~~~~~A heavy viel of sleep over swept Miskai and he gave into it.~~~~~~ -

Ok this will be a story that I will TRY to finish.  
>Reviews will be very nice, so please review and give me feedback please! I am open to ideas as well.<p>

I decided to start off with Misaki's point of view. Sorry if I didn't specify on which character was holding Misaki or the other characters, because usually Misaki is clueless.

Misaki: I AM NOT CLUELESS YOU BAKAAAAAA!

Me: I am sorry but that is your character. *Begs for forgivness*

Misaki: Humph! FIne, but just because you look like a dumb dog with cat eyes.

Me: But that doesn't really fit.

Misaki: I klnow, that is why I said it. And you call me clueless?

Me: V.V'


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so how was my first chapter? Please read and review!

Usagi: Hurry up so I can apear in the story and be next to my Misaki.

Me: O.o you impatient, rude man!

Usagi: Yeah, yeah what ever.

Me: .' I have no rights to Junjou Romantica!

-  
>Chapter 2: In My Arms<p>

'These damned employes can't even get their job done! It pisses me off, it's their job so why should I have to deal with handeling it for them!' Haruhiko kept thinking while he was in his car. His driver must have sensed that the young master was moody at the moment, so he didn't even bother with starting a conversation like he would usually try to do.

"Stop the car!"

Bewildered at the sudden order from his young master, he stopped the car. Then Haruhiko bluntly ran out of the car. He was scared to see that his eyes saw what they saw.

'Please let it be that my eyes were playing tricks on me!', the man thought as he ran towards a young brunette boy who was sprawled on the concrete pavement.

"MISAKI!" he yelled as he ran to the young boy and shook him, to try to see if Misaki was alive-or consious.

"Quick call 911, anybody-somebody!" Haruhiko called out hoping someone would react and try to save the young boy who tought him that he can do what he wants, as long as it's what he truly wants and likes it. Misaki was someone he loved so much, that he wouldn't dare try to place himself in between Misaki and Akihiko anymore. He wished he felt better since it was for Misaki's sake as well as Akihiko's sake, even though he wouldn't admit it.

BEEEEEEE-BOOOOOOPPPPPP BEEEEE-BOOOOOOOOPPPPPP

Haruhiko was so alarmed at the sound of the ambulance, that he stopped rocking Misaki back and forth in his arms.

"Sir, please, let us place him in the ambulance and you can come with us." a man in his mid- 40's said to the man in a dazed stare with glasses.

Haruhiko did as he was asked, which really suprised his driver. " Drive back to the house, I have a feeling I will be at the hospital for a while." Haruhiko told the driver as he climbed inside the ambulance.

Haruhiko then suddenly felt wet spots on his suit, it was..."Blood." he said in suprised, yet matter-of-fact, tone as he raised his eyebrows and eyes widend in shock. And a lot of it.

"I wonder what is taking Misaki so long to come back." Akihiko Usami asked impatiently as he sat back in his chair. His deadline was in three days, and if he didn't finish his deadline, he was scared of what the demon would do to him. Eri Aikawa. His editor who once threw coffee on Suzuki-san when the novelist didn't finish on time.'She is an evil-coffee-throwing-bear-attacking-stranggling-woman!' the writer said as he thought about his editor

"Sensei!" someone burst through his door in alarm.

"Speak of the devil." Usagi-san said as Aikawa entered his pen-house.

"Sensei, did... you...did you... hear about the... accident today near... near Shokuryohin-ten*!"the editor asked out of breath.

"No, why?" Usagi-san asked as he lit his cigarate.

"Misaki... Misaki, was hit by a... a... car!" Aikawa told him. 'Knowing him, he will barge into the hospital and annoy the shit out of anyone who does not tell him how and where his lover is at.' Aikawa thought.

Usagi's cigarate fell out of his mouth onto the floor, and he stood up almost falling over his chair in the process. 'Misaki! Misaki! Misaki!' was all that he could think about at the moment. 'No, no, no, NO! Please no... he is all I have to continue living. With out him, I am nothing.'" If you are coming or not; I don't care, but I am going to see Misaki." Usagi-san said as he ran to get his jacket.

"Of course I am coming!" Aikawa said at the sudden cold statement Usagi-sensei said.

They both ran to Usagi-san's red sports car and sped off to the hospital. 'Your hearing nonsense Akihiko, your mind is restless.' he tried to tell himself that as he kept accelerating the car's speed. Akihiko wondered why he didn't feel any better at trying to think that Aikawa had herd wrong and was mistaken for some other person instead of his beloved they arrived at the hospital, Usagi asked the lady behind a desk about Takahashi Misaki. When she told them were he was, they were about to enter and a man with black hair and blue eyes stopped them.

"I am sorry but are you his family memebers?"

"No, but I am his friend-his close friend. How is he...?" Usagi-san said trying to find the young doctor's name tag.

"I am Kusama Nowaki, Takahashi Misaki's doctor. Right now, Misaki-kun is in a coma. It isn't as bad as other cases, but there can be the possibility he won't remember anything when he wakes up, be blind, and/or be paralyzed. The head trama cuased by the car, left a real impact on Takahashi-kun's head. He also lost a signifigant amount of blood, so he had to have a blood transplant as soon as he arrived. He sure is lucky to get away form that kind of accident with just a couple of broken bones as well. In reallity, he is lucky he didn't die on the spot when he got hit, he must have tried to stay alive." the doctor tried to explain to Usagi and Aikawa, even though they both got scared at the thought of Misaki loosing his memeory of them, or becoming blind, or paralyzed. Usagi didn't care, as long as he could take care of Misaki and make him happy: he didn't care. Sure he was scared that his lover might foget that he ever loved Usagi, or not be able to see him anymore, or not be able to move anymore.

"Can I see him?" Usagi asked with a crack in his voice.

Noticing how sad Usagi was, Nowaki allowed him to see Misaki. "You have ten minutes, then you have to wait in the waiting area."  
>'Poor guy, must be his lover. I don't know what I would do if my Hiro-san was in Misaki's place.' Nowaki thought as he placed the pieces together about Misaki and Usami.<p>

"Thank you." Usagi walked in to the room were he saw his lover lay in a bed with a mask over his face. "Misaki, how could this have happened to you." Usagi-san said in such a sad voice, that almost made the novelist sound like he would break down and cry at any moment. Misaki had a bandage wrapped around his head and had a cast on his right leg and left -san walked over to Misaki's side and took his lovers right hand and held it close to his heart.

"Please wake up soon Misaki. I love you so much, and I will always be there for you."Usagi-san said as he stared at the broken boy's machine that read his heart-rate and he also saw the bag with fluids. He noticed a particular bag with some sort of red liquid, "Blood." The writer said in a sad yet; amused tone.

-  
>Ok so thank you to the people who have followed this story to chapter two! I am grateful, and I was happy. Please review and follow. Suggestions are welcomed!<br>I was listening to 'Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke', and the song kinda (mostly) inspired me while I wrote this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter, sorry for the late upload I procrastinated (again -_-')... sorry! *bows*  
>Also sorry for the bad editing i did in the last story and the one before that and for future refernces. sorry!<br>And last chapter when i wrote 'Shokuryohin-ten", I am sorry i forgot to add a footnote for that. It means 'grocery store' in Japanese, yeah it's corny but i couldn't come up with a good name for the grocery store that Misaki went to. Again, sorry *bow* *bows*

This part is the part where some, SOME, secrets reveal themselves. I don't know exactly when I will have Toru appear in the story, but rest assured, it won't be long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Not once, but twice, so don't hurt him anymore...<strong>

"Misaki, how could this have happened to you." The boy herd that and he could feel the drugs he was given kick in and take action.

'...urgh...that voice...' With that the brunette dozed off for a couple of seconds, but to him it felt like forever. He could feel his right hand being placed somewhere firm and being held by bigger hands. He could feel that under the firm place, where his hand was over, something beating. A heart beat?

"Please wake up soon Misaki. I love you so much, and I will always be there for you." The boy that laid in the hospital bed wanted to say something but, was cut off with: _"Don't worry Misaki, one day you will see him. When you will awaken, is completely up to you. When you do, you may not find things...EXACTLY like it was before. I am sorry I couldn't protect you, my love. But for now, I am glad I managed to save you from death. It wasn't much but, please be safe. This may be the last time I can interfere with a coincidental death. Take care...my love..."_

'Who is that? I know it isn't the first time I herd that voice...'

Another veil of darkness swept over the young brunette boy that laid in the hospital bed; Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Hauhiko's POV<strong>

'Misaki, please be OK.' The tall man with dark hair and dark eyes, burried his head in his hands.

"Haruhiko, what are you still doing here?" Oh, he came later than what I thought he would have, Haruhiko thought to himself.

"I am here to make sure Misaki is alright. Also, why did you get here late? Hmmmm?" He retorted back at his brother. Haruhiko didn't want to look at his brother, because he knew that Akihiko knew how Misaki was, and he himself, didn't want to know how bad it was. IF it was bad.

"I got here earlier but I went to see him and I saw his doctor. I herd it was you who came here with him. Thank you. I really appreciate what you did." Akihiko said in a melancholy tone.

"I didn't do it for you, but I did it for him. How is he?" He suddenly asked the last question to avoid any awkwardness between him and his brother.

Usagi-san sighed but then finally said, "Doctor Nowaki said that Misaki was lucky with the injuries he revieved, that normally a person wouldn't have survived that type of accident. His right leg and left arm are broken, as well as some other bones, and he lost a lot of blood. The car had a severe hit on his head so he might be blind, paralyzed, and/or loose his memory. He is in a coma, Doctor Nowaki said it isn't as bad as other cases." Usagi-san in a very sad and angry voice.

Haruhiko wasn't sure on how to come to terms with what he just herd. The one person he loves is in a bad condition and yet, his lover is not doing a damn thing about it. It really irritates him how Akihiko could also be feeling the same way. He took a quick glance at his brother and saw an expression he has never witnessed before: sadness. He debated whether to comfort him or to just act like he didn't notice. Before he came to a decision, a man came running down the hallway and asked, "How is Misaki?"

"Takahiro?" Akihiko asked in a surprised tone. Haruhiko tried to remember where he had herd that name before. Takahiro? Takahiro? Then it hit him.

"Takahashi Takahiro?" Haruhiko then suddenly recalled him being Misaki's older brother.

"Yes. How do you know my name? Have we met before?

"No, I am Akihiko's older brother, Usami Haruhiko."

"Nice to meet you." Takahiro said and bowed. Not waiting for another response of any kind, he turned to face Akihiko and asked the same question.

"How is Misaki?" There was desperation in his voice and it quivered at the end.

How was going to answer and say that his younger brother may either loose his memory, become blind, and/or become paralyzed?

"He is in a coma. The doctor said he was lucky to recieve what he recieved. He said that normally he shouldn't have survived that accident. Misaki lost a lot of blood and has some broken bones, the force of the car was strong so he had a severe hit to his head." he puased to look at Takahiro's face that was avoiding eye contact and was shaded. "Misaki can become blind, paralyzed, or he could loose his memory." With that, Takahiro jerked his head back to what Akihiko said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe now he can regain the memories he lost." It sounded like he was thinking out loud.

"What do you mean by ,'He might regain the memories he lost'? Shouldn't you be worried for the sake of him! He is your brother after all! You should be the one yelling and demanding for better outcomes and to see him, instead of just saying that." Akihiko is mad now. Damn, he didn't have to yell. Seriously, we are all worried for him.

"Sensie, please relax and not yell. We are all worried for Misaki, and yelling won't do any good." The lady with sandy-colored hair said, tring to soothe him.

"Well, since we are here, I might as well tell you all something important. This wouldn't be the first time Misaki would have been run over by a car, and have a severe outcome to it. He already lost his memory once, I don't know what to do if he lost it again..." Suddenly the man buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

The whole area was quiet and eveyone was speachless. All that was herd was the man crying and the sound of distinct people talking around them all.

'This happened to Misaki before? How come nothing pertaining to it ever showed up while i did his back ground check?' Haruhiko thought to himself. He turned to his left to see how his brother was reacting to the news, and he was staring straight twards Misaki's room. Well, the direction of the room anyway.

"What do you mean by if he 'lost it _again'_?" Akihiko suddenly demanded.

* * *

><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

It was short and sorry but school is taking it's toll on me. =_=' I don't honestly know where the drift from here on out will go so hahah hopefull it will be good.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

**Ha well, I know I have not been updating so often, (I'M SORRY!), I'll try to update more often. I want to thank people who have followed the story; it made me happy when I saw the notifications for them, THANK YOU!**

**I will try to update as often as possible, oh and I have been writing another story (are there any Hetalia fans?) ^^**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Truth Be Told<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by if he <em>'lost it again'<em>?" Akihiko suddenly demanded, breaking the crying man out of a trance.

"Takahiro, answer me, please." Akihiko asked turning the man to face him at eye level.

"Well..." but before he could finish he was interupted by the sudden outburst of a female voice.

"Misaki-kun? Where is he? Where is Misaki-kun? Answer me, someone please." a girl who looked like she could be 19 years old, around Misaki's age. She had brunnette hair, green eyes, and...and looked like..._MISAKI_? But with longer hair and clearly a female.

_'No, it's just a coincidence. It's because I am worried about him I am seeing people that have anything in common with him.'_ Usagi-san thought to himself but felt guilt at how he could compare anyone with his Misaki.

"Who are you?" he asked in a rude way. But judging by Takahiro's reaction, he didn't know whether this girl was good news or bad news.

"T-T-...To-ru? Toru? No, you're supposed to be dead! _THEY_ said you were _DEAD_!" Usagi-san was shocked by his best friends' reaction to this _'Toru'._

"How do you know my name, and why do you say I am suppose to be dead?" she asked bewildered with worry on her face.

"What are you doing here asking for Misaki?" Haruhiko asked breaking the silence since Takahiro won't respond to Toru.

" I-I-I... I heard that was his name from the front desk and... it was my father who accidentally ran him over. I didn't want things to be left like this so I decided to come over and apologize to Misaki-kun. I think you might have me confused with another Toru...ummm..." she said directing the last line to Takahiro.

Takahiro wasn't expecting this appearantly, because his eyes were widened and he was on the verge of tears. Usagi-san has never seen him cry so much since, _ever._

" Ehem. " Torsu said getting Takahiro's attention.

"Oh...erm...sorry. I am terribly sorry, I am Takahashi Takahiro. I am Misaki's older brother." he finally said. Takahiro deffinatly knows something and won't tell. _'This is not like him.'_ Akihiko wanted to ask but was scared that he might open some bad memories for his best friend.

"I do think you have me confused for another Toru, Takahiro-san. But," she grabbed something out of her bag and gave it to Takahiro, "when he wakes up please advise me immediatly." With that she walked away, glancing back only twice.

"Well, who wants some coffee?" Aikawa said, breaking the silence and tension in the small area where they were at.

"Yes, thank you." Usagi-San spoke rubbing his temples.

"Thank you." Haruhiko said in a dismayed tone.

"No, thank you." Takahiro said in an indifferent tone.

As Aikawa left to get the drinks, Akihiko turned to Takahiro and his face was shaded and staring down at the floor.

As Aikawa left, Dr. Kusama walked past her to talk to the three young men sitting in the waiting area.

"Can you please let me in to see Takahashi Misaki?" Takahiro asked the young doctor.

"Only immediate family members can go in to see him at the moment, sir."

"I am Takahashi Takahiro, his older_ brother_, doctor." Takahiro, pleaded with instead of stating.

"Oh, yes, certainly. Please, follow me." the Doctor led the anxious man to a room at the end of some hall; Takahiro didn't pay attention at all.

"Please be advised, on our visiting hours, sir." He said as he held the door open for him.

"Yes, thank you."

Takahiro was astonished at what he was seeing. He felt his heart break and the air in his lungs get sucked out.

"Mom, dad; it's the same as then..." he spoke unto the ceiling and cried at the side of the hospital bed. He cried harder knowing his brother's life depended on a machine and how a potential threat might occur.

" Misaki. Little brother, I feel something foreboding heading in our paths. But whatever it may be, I promise to find it before it does us. Not again, I promise you not again." the sheer glen in his eyes were of determination, and sadness for he doesn't know how to protect his little brother.

_***knock knock***_

"Takahiro, can I come in?"

"Yes." he said as he hurriedly wiped the tears away.

Akihiko walked in and walked over to the side of the bed, standing behind his friend, ignoring the tear-stained face his friend had.

"When were you going to tell me?" Takahiro whispered after a long moment of silence.

"Tell you what?" Akihiko was wondering if he had found out about him and his little brother.

Takahiro laughed a forced laugh and said "About...who you are dating."

Akihiko was bewildered; he didn't think Takahiro would have figured out his relationship with his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko casually replied.

"It's obvious to see in your writing. It's different now. It has a different feeling to it, a less sad one."

"Oh, really? I never noticed."

"Yes, so, who is this special person?"

"Well..." Akihiko was trying to find a way out of this one.

"Well? What? Tell me."

Akihiko saw the light in his friends eyes return,_ 'Maybe saying something, with a little while lie, of course, won't do much harm.'_ he thought to himself._ 'Or maybe it might do a lot of harm.'_ That quiet voice in the back of his retorted. Instead, he smiled and chuckled.

"I guess you can say, it's a love that has a sweet taste, but, a sour ending."

"Oh, a forbidden love, eh? Oh I see now!"

Akihiko tried to change the subject, but to his dismay, Takahiro wouldn't let it go. He continued to drag on questions.

"Can I ask questions and you tell me if I'm right or not?"

_'Maybe now I can tell him, and he will take Misaki away before I can't live with him to live his life better...'_ Akihiko wanted to tell Takahiro so Misaki can live a well and safe life.

"Sure." Akihiko replied.

_'After all, if it wasn't because of me, he wouldn't be here...'_ he silently stated in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well, again sorry for not uploading soon enough! I didn't forget it though, I promise! <strong>

**What will happen _if _Takahiro finds out! Will he? Will Akihiko confess?**

**Tune in next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ringer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruhiko POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it! Who the hell does she think she is!'<em> I silently cursed in the back of my mind. She came out of nowhere and...Damn it! She really does piss me off!

"Damn you!" I hit my fist against the wall of the hospital hallway and it wasn't until a few moments afterwards that the pain hit me.

**_*ring ring* *vibrate vibrate*_**

"Yes?"

"Master, the car is in the front, sir."

"Ok, I'll be out soon." with that I shut the phone shut and stood in the hallway for a bit longer.

I wonder what she plans to do.

"What is your plan, Toru?"

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please, Akihiko, can I meet her?" Takahiro continued to plead.<p>

Akihiko did not know what to say. He wanted to tell him everything, and let him take Misaki away from him. He wanted Misaki all too himself, but he also wanted Misaki gone. Far away from him; before he regrets it. He wants to ease the pain, before...before Misaki gets hurt again.

"Takahiro, I lo-"

He was cut off by the beeping sound the machine cried.

_"MISAKI_!" Takahiro bellowed, running forward towards his brother.

"_DOCTOR_! Please, help us!" Akihiko yelled and ran to press the call button. Within seconds doctors swarmed around Misaki's bed and all he could do was watch. Watch as the doctors would try to make the machine show some sign of life.

Nothing happened.

_'Please, God. If you exist, please don't take him form me yet. I promise I will, I promise I will- I will...'_

"Misaki...please... Don't leave me..." Akihiko whispered with a plea.

"Akihiko...?"

Akihiko then realised he might have made a mistake.

_'Shit!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>XxXxXxXxXx<em>**

* * *

><p>Sorry that this one is short, I felt it needed it too be short...<br>Next chapter will be a lemon scene, or will it? :D But don't say I didn't warn you!  
>Please review! Oh, also, if there any ideas you guys want to share please feel free too!<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi-san: Is he going to be OK?<p>

Me: Ummmm... You will have to wait and read!

Usagi-san: Why did Takahiro call out my name? What did I realize?

Me: Ummmmm... You will have to wait and read!

Misaki: Dammit! When will I wake up!

Me: Ummmm... You will have to-!

Usagi-san and Misaki: _WAIT AND READ! _

Me: ^^; Yep!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok well I wanted to show what Misaki is experiencing in his coma. Even thought people who awaken from a coma say that they hear what people say around them, I want to also say that they dream about memories as well. This is where it gets rated M, I'm not sure if it will be good but here it goes~! If it's not good then I won't write something like this again then -_-' (in this story)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <em>The Feeling of Bliss<em>**

Misaki was asleep, he was sure of it, and yet it felt so real. The feelings he remembered made him feel like he was re-experiencing everything all over again. He now felt like he wasn't watching anything anymore, but reliving it. It made him wonder whether he would love what would happen next or not.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"...Mmmm...Us..a..Usagi-...haaaaa..." the young brunette said as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Misaki?" his partner whispered as he woke up. It was still night time outside with the stars up high and the moon so bright. One could get lost in thought just by starting at it.

Misaki continued his mumbles and Usagi-san, his partner, wondered what the boy could possibly be dreaming about to make Misaki mumble in his sleep his name. Misaki then turned and caught a hold on Usagi who was lying on his back and the young boy had his head on his chest with a leg draped over Usagi-sans legs and an arm also over the man's chest. Usagi-san didn't mind at all what was happening but he did have a puzzled face when he felt a bulge nudge his thigh.

"Usagi-..._haaaa._.." he heard Misaki say as the bulge continued to grow sturdier. The silver haired man was about to let the young man continue his wonderful dream, but decided against it with the moans that escaped the young man's lips.

Usagi-san turned Misaki on his back and kissed his lips and when the opportunity was open, he let his tongue venture through the warm canvas. Misaki felt something in his mouth and he woke up to see a perverted rabbit ontop of him.

"Usagi-san, you can't do this to a person who is asleep you perverted rabbit!" he struggled against the bigger man, with no effort at all.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You were practically inviting me to do this." he said in a seductive, playful, tone.

"No! What are you talking about? I was asleep!" Misaki said and his face flushed with a shade of red, due to his embarrassment.

"_Ahhh_! But your '_friend_' was inviting me in and your voice was..." he leaned closer to the brunette ear and whispered in a seductive tone, "enchantingly, moaning my name." he said a chuckle.

_'Crap! Was I sleep talking?'_ Misaki mentally screamed in his mind. The older man started to slide off Misaki's pijamas off as well as his and played with the now hardened nipple. He let his thigh slid against the younger mans manhood, teasing him and he loved the moans that would escape the younger mans lips. He then kissed Misaki's lips and he licked the bottom lip asking for permission to enter, Misaki opened his mouth big enough to allow the entrance. The two tongues were fighting over dominance, obviously, the older man won.

As Usagi-san won the tongue fight, he let his hand touch all over the skin of his lover. Misaki was pleased with the attention his body was receiving by Usagi-sans hands. The coldness from his hands made Misaki shudder and slip a moan through his lips.

"_Mmmmm!_"

"You are evil. It's not right to patronizing your elders." Usagi-San cooed in Misaki's ear, sending a shiver throughout Misaki's body.

"For that," Usagi-San loomed over Misaki, "you have to be taught properly." His hands were caressing all over Misaki's chest, stomach, and legs. He then, leaned closer to Misaki, close enough to smell Misaki's strawberry soap, and gave him a passionate kiss. Misaki stretched his arms, hugging Usagi-San's neck and his hips thrusting forward.

"Impatient?" Usagi-San cooed in Misaki's ear, then bit it.

"_Mn_!"

Usagi-San let his hands venture around Misaki's torso and grip onto Misaki's bulge. He thrusted his hands quickly up and down, causing the brunet to moan with pleasure.

"Us- Usag-i..sa..nnn...! I...pl...ea..se, I'm..ab-_ahh_!" Misaki relaxed a little when he was relieved from the heat he felt.

"Fast as always, I see." Usagi-San said as he licked his fingers.

_"Baka_! Damn you-" he was cut off from the cold fingers in his rear.

"First, we have to get you ready, right?"

"Ah!" Misaki moaned as one of Usagi-San's cold fingers played inside of him, hitting a sensitive area.

"Mhm! Uh- I... Can't...anymore...!" Misaki squealed as he arched his hips forward.

"Ah, fuck it!" Usagi-San said as he, shoving Misaki on the bed and kissing all over his torso and going down, sucking on Misaki's bulge.

"Plea-se!" Misaki moaned and shrieked as he was released.

Usagi-San sat Misaki on top of him, and began to kiss him, with Misaki's arms wrapped around Usagi-San's neck, clinging onto him. Usagi-San slid his hand down Misaki's back, now placing a finger inside of him, then gently placing in two. After that, they broke away, breathing in for air, and laying down.

"Did you do it alone, while I was writing my novel this week?" he said as he slid his, now hardened bulge inside of Misaki.

"_Mnm! Ah! Ah! A_H!" Misaki sighed, every time Usagi-San thrusted inside of him.

"Faster! Faster-_AHHH_!" Misaki tried to say.

"I'm about to- _ahh_!" Misaki felt all the pain the pleasure at once. He was intoxicated by Usagi-sans smell.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Then Misaki heard the faint pounding of something, far in the distance, a someone calling out for him.

'_That voice...Usa-_' he managed to think before it all went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, and comment on how I did! Did I do OK for my<em> first<em> lemon scene?**

* * *

><p>The characters were to tired to comment! XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the late update! *Bows in apology!***_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Perfect Words Lead to Imperfect Words<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing seemed to have processed into his thoughts for a while.<p>

Akihiko didn't remember much of what happened in the last twenty minutes. He recalled Misaki's machine going beep, and the swarm of doctors that followed right after with nurses at their heels like a bunch of puppies waiting for snacks. He remembered praying to a god, he wasn't even sure existed, to not take Misaki.

He remembered his plea to Misaki,_ "Misaki...please... Don't leave me..."_

He recalled the alarmed and inquisitive voice of his friend, "Akihiko...?"

Akihiko then remembered he might have made a mistake.

_'Shit!'_ He silently cursed in his mind,_ 'What do I tell him now? Do I lie and brush it off?'_ he thought and tried so hard to avoid the second alternative.

"Yes?" He decided to play it safe, and see what his friend could possible muster together.

"Do you..." he stopped himself mid-sentence, then continued to talk in a low whisper, " Do you feel any, strong... Feelings for Misaki?" he asked it while staring at the window that separated them and Misaki now.

Akihiko followed Takahiro's gaze and stared, adoringly, at Misaki. The one he loves, the one he has kissed countless times, the one who makes his days something to look forward to.

"Takahiro, he is-"

"Excuse me sirs." Dr. Nowaki said as he left Misaki's room, stopping Akihiko in mid sentence. "It is now safe to enter the room. We managed to stabilize him, but be aware, he is still in comatose state. If you need anything else please, don't hesitate in notifying me." He bowed and left from their sight.

Takahiro fled past Akihiko and straight to Misaki's side.

"Do you Akihiko?" He asked once more after he took Misaki's hand in his own.

"Takahiro," Akihiko started as he saw the sleeping face of his lover, "he is a cute kid, like a little brother. He is like the perfect brother, that Haruhiko was never towards me." he said as he stared at his hands.

"I see." Takahiro said, but was still skeptic about his reply. He decided on something at the moment, but also thought of how to go about it...

"Visiting time is almost over, we should go." Takahiro said after some pause in silence.

Akihiko was hesitant, but then obliged.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Oblivious to Misaki's comatose state, Miskai over heard what Akihiko said.

_"Am I just the replacement of ni-chan?"_ He began to feel numb as he wondered through a foggy field filled with a lot of, what seemed to be stuffed animals.

He ran forward towards them and, as he reached them, a giant over crushing wave of air hit him, sending him flying for what seemed to be miles.

_"Ow-"_

_"Misaki. How are you dear brot-"_ He heard a familiar voice say- as he stood, yet alone, in an empty and foggy field- but stop in mid sentence as another voice interrupted.

_"You! How dare you enter? Leave. NOW! You have no right to talk to Misaki like that, I know you're plan-"_

_"Oh really? What if I am? Misaki doesn't know...when will he? When will he know about everything? Even about you and Akihiko?"_

_'Akihiko? What about him?'_ Misaki wanted to wake up and ask them what the hell they were talking about.

There was a long deafening silence that dragged on for a minute or so, but felt like an eternity, before one spoke.

_"Let us talk elsewhere."_ The husky voice spoke in a stern way, and drifted farther from Misaki's audible detection.

_"Fine."_ The high voice said, with venom in that one syllable.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG All of that time and this is what I come up with? xD Sorry guys, again, I had no idea what to write about, but<em> Midnight-Kitsune11<em> helped me with a great idea, and I am just getting started! Thank you! ^^ **

**Oh! If you have any ideas what I should write, please tell me. I don't know what you want to read, so help me help you**

**Read and Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Looking At You Know, You Would Never Know**

Akihiko didn't want to leave his lover behind to stay in the hospital alone. No.  
>He intended to find a way <em>in<em>, but first he had to find an open door or something.

He walked around the corner of the hallway and hid in the bathroom for what seemed like 15 minutes, then left after the coast was clear.

"How dare you make yourself as someone you're not too two people in one day! That's pretty low, even for _you_!" Akihiko heard his brother scream and decided to lay low for awhile while he sharpened his senses to hear more clearer.

"I am not acting like someone else. Misaki, doesn't know me so he can't know, Takahiro is easy to fool with the whole 'wrong-person-sorry' shit. Face it. You knew _he_would have done something sooner or later to him. Rather it be me than him who hurts him." A smirk could be heard from the females voice.

"If you so hurt Misaki, I swear, you'll regret it-!"

"Regret it?! Hahaha!" A laughing shriek shrilled through the air, leaving it cold and menacing.

"I have nothing to regret. The only thing I will regret would be-" she stopped midway leaving Akihiko to make himself seem as invisible as air, but then also felt the sudden loom in the room approach.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...-...Beeep...-... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

His blood turned cold and he felt his heart jump.

"No, Misaki!" He heard voices call out and when he went towards the room, he felt a sharp pain spread through his head.

The last thing he remembered was the menacing aura coming from Misaki's room, and the tall shady figure in front of him, then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Takahiro was more than worried. His baby brother was in ICU, his best-friend was hiding something from him, and he just couldn't get the feeling of something bad that is about to happen.

"Ooof, sorry." Takahiro bowed and apologized to the taller figure in front of him.

"Oh, it's ok. I didn't watch where I was going, do forgive me." The older man, who was tall, dark hair, and unclear blue-ish/grey-ish eyes held his hands up in defense, as if the younger one would hit him or something.

Takahiro did not know what else to do; to either A) walk away or B) stay and see if the old man was alright.

"Is that a-" He stammered, pointing to the object in the man's bag.

"-carving of a bear-"

"-holding 9 fish! Wow, amazing!" Takahiro gazed at the bear the man was holding.

"I was bringing it to an...acquaintance of mine who is currently in ICU." The old man smiled.

"Is he ok? Will he be ok?" Takahiro felt bad for the old man's friend.

"I am not sure at the moment, I just recently heard of his accident not too long ago. His name is _Takahashi Misaki_."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-DUN! Soooooooooooooooo Sorrrry! Gomenasai! Hontohni, gomenasai! D: *Bows* I guess I got so side tracked from this story, I didn't realize people still read it now... Anyways, so I would normally give you guys some lame excuse, saying it was school and stuff and blah blah blah- TRUTH is: <em>I was lazy<em>... and forgot that I had already written the first part, I just needed some ending, sorry.**

**So, now, who is the man who has the carved bear who seems to know our poor, dear Misaki. **

**And, thank you all who have stuck with this so far, it means a lot to me-REALLY does! ^^**

**Rest assured that soon, our adorable uke will awaken soon. I will NOT kill him. Because honestly, who else will be in- oppps, almost said _too _much. **

**Please Read & Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: You're The Only Thing I See**

* * *

><p>"Usagi-San?" Misaki wondered around aimlessly looking for someone. Someone only he called. Someone who can only make him melt in absolute bliss and happiness.<p>

_Someone_ who can only make him cry, and feel happy and sad all together.

Misaki ran in complete darkness, occasionally running into a woodcarving of bears and fish, but still managed to see the crack of a door. A very familiar door.

"Usagi-San, you should really stop procrastinating! If not, Aikawa-San will come in here and do something to you- which I won't help you with!" He pushed through the door expecting to meet a man sitting in front of a laptop screen, leaning back in his chair, sleeping.

"U...sagi-San...?" He turned around hoping to see him, but suddenly collapsed.

He felt his chest tighten and his vision blur, gasping for the little air he could catch.

"U...sa...gi..." He tried to reach for the figure that suddenly appeared in front of him, but failed.

"Oh Misaki," the figure walked away out of the room, "good-night." The familiar high pitches voiced cooed.

That was the last thing Misaki registered.

* * *

><p>"Misaki? Takahashi?" Takahiro questioned the older man in front of him, curious at how he knew his brother.<p>

"Yes, he is my son's... _Roommate_." He paused, trying to find the right word to use.

"Oh. I see. Oh you must be Usami Akihiko's father!" Takahiro's eyes grew with wonder.

"Yes. To my surprise, my son has found someone to take care of him, and can actually deal with him. How do you know my son?" The older man gently smiled.

"He was my high school classmate. He actually has been taking care of my younger brother and helped him into getting in the university." He chuckled with embarrassment telling a stranger things. All though, he is not sure to trust the stranger. After all, Akihiko never brought his father up before.

But, _why_?

"Ehh! Wow, what a small world. Why don't we have some tea after checking on Misaki?" The older man- _Usami-Chichi_ - motioned for Takahiro to walk with him.

It didn't take much to persuade Takahiro to follow in pursuit, since he was on his way to see his brother this early in the morning, and since he hasn't received a call from Dr. Nowaki, he assumed everything was alright with his dear brother.

"I wonder if Akihiko will be there too?" Usami-Chichi glanced at Takahiro, wondering if he knew as much as he did about his son and his brother.

"Oh, well probably. Akihiko told me he sees Misaki as a younger brother. It is really relaxing to know my brother is in good hands under your son's care." Takahiro smiled a little but soon faded when Usami-Chichi snorted.

"Oh he is in _'good'_ care." Usami-chichi chuckled.

_'If he-they... Oh my gosh... No. Akihiko wouldn't. Would he?'_

Takahiro couldn't help but let his suspicions grow. It was all that consumed his thoughts on their way to the hospital.

And Usami-chichi knew that as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, how is everyone? Great?! Great.<strong>

**I don't know if anyone has this problem, but you get interested in one thing and it's on your mind then- BAM! You loose interest for a bit then regain it out of no where! But, guess what?!  
>I moved. I moved from my nice home in a place, to a different home. :( I like it here but, it is just weird not knowing anyone. : I am a talkative person who can talk for miles, but I am so quiet here. It's kinda freakin' me out!  
><strong>

**Sorry for the bad grammatical errors (and spelling), but I will not forget this. Oh, and I promise after this chapter, many many many things will get cleared up! I don't really like where Usami-Chichi is gonna go with this conversation! Dx  
><strong>

**Enjoy! Please leave a tiny review and it will make my day! :) Love you guys! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: So You Think You Can Tell Heaven From Hell?**_

When Akihiko woke up, he found that he was asleep in his own bed. He rubbed his head which ached with pain, and then trotted to the bathroom. He really was hoping that everything that had happened was just all a dream, in fact it really did feel like a dream. He doesn't remember much of what happened with Misaki, but he felt like it was not just any ordinary car accident.

*beep* *beep*

"Yes?" He answered the number with the hospitals ID name on his screen, hoping to hear some very good news.

"Usami-sama? I have to tell you that Misaki Takahashi has awoken from his coma but he-"

"I am on my way!" Akihiko interrupted him and hung up, rushing to get ready and leave.

Within 5 minutes he had made his way to the car speeding to the hospital.

_Soon very, very soon I will see him. _He clutched the steering wheel and pushed forward, forgetting that he was hungry.

_Whatever, I dealt with it this long, I can hold off a little longer._

When he entered Misaki's room, he expected to see him laying down or something, but not stretching.

"Oy, you shouldn't move around so much yet." He chided, grabbing a hold of Misaki's arm as he staggered to his side.

"Huh, oh sorry..." Misaki's voice trailed off. He pulled his arm away gently and felt his way to lay on the bed.

"Misaki!" Takahiro ran to his brothers side with a pained expression.

"Mr. Takahashi-san suffered severe head trauma, he is fine but-" Nowaki began with some explanation but was cut off by the out of character Takahiro.

"Doctor, what do you _but?!_ Is there something wrong with him?" Takahiro's voice sounded almost more scared than intimidating.

"When Misaki woke up, he wasn't able to recall anything within the last 11 years. Right now he currently believes he is 8 years old again..." Usami Akihiko could no longer bear with the thought that Misaki had forgotten him already. He knew something would happen, he had been warned, but he did not hope for him to forget he ever loved him.

"Usagi~" Misaki's voiced whispered in his sleep, it was low, very _very _soft, but it was all that he needed to know that Misaki loved him still.

"Takahiro, can we talk outside?" Akihiko wanted answers now, answers that were never answered before and he needed to know what happened to him.

"Sure."

They both walked outside and stood by the doorway, often stealing glances at the young boy asleep without a care in the world at the moment.

"What exactly happened before? With Misaki." Akihiko bluntly asked Takahiro.

"Well," He took a deep breath and gestured for Akihiko to sit next to him.

"When he was 8, before the car accident that killed our parents, Misaki was in one. The therapists said that due to the trauma of loosing already 3 people who meant the world to him after our parents died, he repressed memories of painful, yet happy moments before they died. She said that subconsciously it was a mechanism to prevent pain and depression, but most of all it was a way to forget about the things that would ultimately hurt him worse than death itself."

"Three people?" Akihiko only knew that his parents, and he knew of no one else in Misaki's life before, so right now he felt very out of the loop.

"Yes, out mom and dad, and...", his voice quavered," and his twin sister."

* * *

><p><span><em>The Day<em> Before~

"Um, sir, what exactly do you think is the relationship between your son and my brother?" Takahiro walked with Usami-chichi to the car.

The older man stopped in his tracks and smiled an unnerving smile that sent chills throughout Takahiro's body.

"Well, to me it seems as if the two have a very strong and mutual relationship." He chose his words with care, trying to hint the obvious.

"I am sure you must have found it unusual for Akihiko to cling and depend on someone other than himself, and to want to continue living with him, a boy or mere 19 years of age, obviously you must have known." Usami-chichi added when Takahiro would not respond.

"I..I suspected that there may have been a type of bromance or something, but I didn't think that they would... Do you think they love each other a lot?" Takahiro was not sure if he should be upset, but at the same time he felt relieved that it was Usami Akihiko because he knew his friend was not the type to mess around with someone like that. He was loyal and very caring too.

Usami-chichi sighed and told the driver to drive to a nearby coffee shop. When they sat down, Takahiro ordered a cappuccino while the other ordered some Earl Grey Tea.

"I am not sure how your brother feels about my son, but I will tell you that I have never seen Akihiko throw a tantrum or smile over someone else like he does with your brother. It seems as if your brother was meant to be with my son, but what they want is not easy. Prejudice and a lot of tribulations will be ahead of them. For right now, I approve of them, but I can tell you this," He took a sip of his tea, stood up and whispered in Takahiro's ear real low and menacing.

"Not everyone I know is ok with them. It would be best for you to watch over them and their surroundings. The people whom you thought to be the farthest away, are in fact, the closest ones."

* * *

><p><em>So? What do you thiiiink?<em>

Misaki: ...

Usagi: Why? *death glare*

Me: Ummm, heheh?*innocent smile*

Usagi: Bastard!

Me: Hey I could have made him blind! *doges the thrown robots* Please read and review!

Usagi: Don't. You'll waste your time.

Misaki:... I want icecream!~

_Please keep in mind that I enjoy comments and reviews so don't feel bad about pointing out something. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but I am only human so my creativity is not always up to par with great writers, so please don't expect too much but don't expect anything to bad! :) I am trying. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: You Are My Love_**

Akihiko stood in front of Takahiro in disbelief. While it was true that Takahiro was his best friend, in truth, he always felt as if he knew nothing of his life before his parent's death.

"He had a twin sister?" Akihiko glanced through the window staring at Misaki.

"Yes, her name was Toru," Akihiko waited for Takahiro to continue with the tale of this mysterious _Toru_.

"It was about 2 months before our parents died, and Misaki and Toru were outside playing like they always did. I don't know exactly what happened but, both of them ran in the middle of the street, when they clearly knew that was forbidden, and a car raced through hitting them both. It was a horrible nightmare," Takahiro's eyes glistened with the horrible events that occurred that day.

"How did she die? How was Misaki's condition?" Akihiko wanted to know more. More about this twin. More about Misaki. He wanted to know more so that he won't have to separated from him, now that his lover needs him the most.

"They were both in critical condition. Misaki woke up from his coma a week after, but Toru died of heart failure not long before he woke up. " Takahiro had a sad smile on his lips as he leaned against the wall.

"Mom said that it was as if she gave her life to him," Akihiko did not know what else to say. The only thing he knew he had to say was what Misaki had dreaded.

"Let me take care of Misaki." Akihiko bluntly asked Takahiro.

"I guess I should have expected you to ask," he smiled. The chance that Misaki might not recognize Akihiko, he understood the fear and anxiety Akihiko must be feeling at the moment.

"First we should understand what exactly he recalls for the time being."

* * *

><p>Both men walked in on the stirring patient. Misaki sat up while his brother, who now looks <em>really<em> old for some reason, sat down next to him and held his hand.

"Nii-chan, what happend?" His eyes wandered around the unfamiliar room, until they finally landed on the other man. He didn't know exactly why but, he felt that if that man left him alone, he would die of a heart break.

"Misaki, listen to me," Takahiro squeezed his hand in a comforting manner, distracting him from Akihiko.

"You were in a car accident, and your memories are gone for the time being."

_Silly Nii-chan! _Misaki thought at his brother's funny story.

"Nii-chan, your silly, I know who you are. I remember everything before the accident. Mom and dad left to work like they always did after they had cereal with me and Toru..." He trailed off remember that his sister was in front of him when the... wait, was it a car or was it something else that hit them...?

Takahiro's eyes glazed with a sad smile, he held Misaki's face and hugged him.

"You are 19 years old," his voice cracked, "and mom and dad died in a car accident two months after Toru died and when you woke up from your coma."

Misaki couldn't believe the words. He didn't _want _to confirm his fears...

* * *

><p>"You know, I am thankful that it is you who Misaki loves, and that it is him who is receiving your love." Takahiro softly said while resting his head on the bed next to Misaki's sleeping figure.<p>

"What?" Akihiko was not sure if he heard him right.

"I said, I know about you two." He lifted his head from the bed to look at Akihiko.

"How?" Akihiko went to the other side of Misaki's bed, not afraid of grabbing his hand. Now that his brother knows, what the hell, right?

"Does it matter?" Takahiro eyed their hands and saw that Misaki smiled in his sleep, probably knowing who it was that was holding his hand.

"Do you love him?" He asked Akihiko in a serious, yet clearly menacing voice. One he thought he would use on the guy Toru would have brought home had the accident never occurred.

"More than my own life." Akihiko responded without a moment's hesitation. Takahiro already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it.

"I know. And it's clear how he feels," he stood up, heading to the door, "I'm heading for some lunch, want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay here." Akihiko sat next to Misaki, understanding why Takahiro suddenly wanted 'lunch' at 10:15 AM.

"Usagii-San, don't leave... Usagi-San? ..." He heard the mumbles that Misaki began to frantically cry out.

"_Usagi-San!_" Akihiko quickly tried to gently wake Misaki up.

"It's alright Misaki. I promise you I will _never_ leave you. Never." He cradled Misaki in his arms as the young crying boy clung to him as if his life depended on him.

"Do you know who I am?" He wiped the tears from Misaki's eyes, hoping he now know how he is.

It was a short pause, which felt like forever, until Misaki shook his head.

"N-no, I don't know who you are, " he grabbed Akihiko's sleeve, "but, you can't leave me alone. I-I don't want you to leave me alone." Just as a child would act, Misaki pleaded like a kid. Clearly he didn't know _exactly _who he was, but he knew they could not part from each other.

"Like I said," Akihiko hugged Misaki tighter, rubbing his back, "I will never leave you. I cannot live without you, because it's me who needs you the most in this entire world."

"Usagi-San...?" Misaki whispered very lightly, recalling a distant memory...

"Yes?" Was all that he could reply, without freaking Misaki out over his amnesia.

"You are Usagi-San, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Misaki just shrugged as if nothing, but giggled like a little school girl.

"Because," he rapidly said the next part in a hurry, "ILoveUsagi-San." He blushed like the same old Misaki, but now that his mind is like an 8 year old, he clearly does not understand what pride yet, since he has a lot of it.

"I know." Akihiko smirked.

"I want ice-cream..." Misaki asked timidly.

"I know, it's a good thing I got you some while I went to the cafe." Takahiro chided as he walked inside the room, handing Misaki a strawberry flavored ice-cream.

"Thanks Nii-chan." Misaki eat with glee, ignoring the serious conversation between his brother and his Usagi-San.

"I think he should continue to live with me." Akihiko told Takahiro, ready to not accept defeat.

Takahiro had thought about it while he was in the cafe, but then he remembered what Akihiko's father had told him.

_"The people whom you thought to be the farthest away, are in fact, the closest ones." _He became a little paranoid and hesitant.

"Maybe we should let him decide." Akihiko wiped some ice-cream off of Misaki's face and hands with a baby wipe.

"Misaki," Akihiko softly talked to him, "do you want to live with me? Or with your brother?" Akihiko was scared he would choose Takahiro, because despite being lovers, he knew that family is a very important topic for Misaki.

"Ummm..." Misaki stared between the pleading eyes which he knows he loves very deeply and the eyes that had a hint of fear and paranoia.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I didn't want to much angst with Misaki not remembering Akihiko completely, but of course there had to be some complication. I thought that having a kid!Misaki in Misaki's body would be very interesting and prove to be promising for the main event. ((next few chapters, please bear with me)) Title Song : <strong>_You Are My Love _By Yui Makino. **I don't know if anyone has realized how majority of the titles are from songs. So now I will begin to point out which ones so I can like let you guys listen. Or not. Either way, this song is sooo beautiful, and the english translations are just so fitting for this chapter. *^* **

_**Next chapter Akihiko reveals to Misaki a side that he has kept hidden since he left his house. **_

_**What is it you may ask? Well, what kinda of author would I be if I told you, hmm? ;)**_

**_So, who should he live with?_ Leave your reviews, comments, requests, and please don't forget to favorite and follow! Or just one or the other, really what ever floats your boat, I don't mind. ****Sorry if there are any major errors, it is like 02:45 AM here and I was on a roll for this. And I was listening to Karkalicious ((any Homestuck fans out there?)) so haha I am just very- Whoo- right now.**

_-Aro_


	12. Chapter 12

_I am sorry to say but, the majority of the votes go to..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: The Book of Love<strong>_

"Be sure that he takes his medicine every four hours, and please do _not _leave him unattended." Doctor Nowaki wrote down specific instructions on taking care of Misaki to Akihiko. He was glad that Misaki wanted to live with him, but something in the back of his mind began to gnaw at him. Something he didn't want to worry about at the moment; his only concern was to get Misaki home and try to get him to recall his memories.

"Usagi-San," Misaki pulled at his sleeve, "Can we go home now?" His big innocent green eyes were pleading and his bottom lip was sticking out in a pout.

Akihiko thanked the doctor and took a hold of Misaki's hand, leading them both to the car. He had everything prepared with the help of Tahakiro and Aikawa, who had talked the people at Marukawa into letting him take leave for the time being. They had set his room to appear more natural since he slept with Akihiko, and stocked the pantry and fridge with edible, healthy food for the both of them; since Misaki couldn't cook and the author who couldn't be of much help in that department. There was fruit, a lot of strawberries and cherries, and many of the knives in the kitchen were put away. Basically everything was child proof for the time being; all of them too scared to take any risks.

"Takahiro went and got movies for us to watch later with his..." he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell him about his sister-in-law and nephew, "You'll see. Are you hungry?" He glanced backwards, since Misaki insisted that he was not of age to sit in the front yet.

"Not really..." Misaki was glancing out the window in the unknown area he was trying to familiarize himself with.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko began to drive after the light turned green. He knew something was wrong with Misaki because he was making the same face he always did when he was bothered by something.

"I-I don't know." Misaki faced the front of the car, as they pulled into a parking lot in a luxurious building complex. He sat still as he saw Akihiko stop the car, grabbed stuff out of the trunk, and opened the door for Misaki who just stared at him unsure of what to do next.

"H-Hey!" He yelped as Usagi-San lifted him over his shoulder. He was having fun, until his hands brushed against something...firm. He instantly blushed and stayed still, hearing Usagi-San chuckle.

After Akihiko put Misaki down to put his things away, Misaki walked around the condo.

_Just like a cat familiarizing itself with the new environment. _Akihiko's mind began to subconsciously create a new BL story, one particularly revolving around cats. Maybe a cosplay? Or a neko-person...

While Akihiko jotted down his idea on a paper and stuffed it into his pocket, he failed to hear his phone start to ring.

"Um, Usagi-San," Misaki held the phone to his chest," it's Nii-chan and he said he needed to talk to you." Misaki handed Akihiko the phone as he motioned for Misaki to sit down on the couch. He refused to leave his side, and instead clung on to his arm, and stood next to him, attentively listening.

"Akihiko, Mahiro has a fever and Nanami and I won't be able to make it, but I left some movies for the two of you to watch as well as some of Misaki's favorite books and family albums for him to look through with you." Misaki wondered who Mahiro and Nanami were. He was pretty sure his brother didn't have a girlfr-... Oh yeah, he forgot:

_I'm 19, not 8 anymore. Nii-chan must have gotten married and have had a kid too. _Then he wondered where that left him and the man he clung to at.

_Are we married?_ He felt his cheeks burn and he hid his face behind Usagi-Sans sleeve to prevent him from seeing him embarrassed.

"It's fine. I hope he feels better, and I'll let you know how he is tomorrow."

"Ok, have fun then." Takahiro's worried voice reluctantly hung up the phone.

"Ok," Akihiko turned to face a blushing Misaki," What movie do you want to watch?" He felt excited to do something that regular family members do with each other, that he didn't bother asking why he was blushing. He grabbed the stacks of movies and felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket. Telling Misaki to choose a movie, he walked out of the condo into the hallway once he saw who it was on caller ID.

"If you want to know how he is doing," Akihiko's voice stoic and cold was low, "he is fine."

"Does he need anything?" He heard Haruhiko's voice soften over the phone once he said that Misaki was fine.

"No, and if he did; I'm here to get it for him." Akihiko didn't want his brother to know that Misaki lost his memories. He was scared that his brother would find a way to take advantage of it and try to steal Misaki from him.

"Listen, I won't separate him from you, but I need to see him. At least let me watch him while you-"

"No! If I need to go out, his brother would be able to watch him for the time being."

"I know very well that his brother's son has a fever." _Damn him and his investigation. _

"Listen, I got it. Just, do what you do." Akihiko felt a bit bad since it was his brother who found him, and he couldn't ignore the tone in his voice. Something was up, and he knew for a fact that Haruhiko would never let anyone or _anything_ hurt Misaki.

"Fine. But you can see him tomorrow. Meet me at the cafe down the street from here at 3 PM." With that he hung up, if he wanted to meet them then he would go. If not, well then he had just arranged a date for Misaki and him.

He walked back in to see Misaki hugging Suzuki-San and looking back and forth between two movies on the coffee table. Akihiko was happy, like _really_, happy that Misaki seemed to be so focused into choosing a movie for the two of them to enjoy.

"Just choose one. We can watch all of them after wards, ok?" Akihiko sat down next to Misaki, who picked the one to his right.

"This one!" He eagerly gave the case to Usagi-San who got up from the couch and placed the disc in the DVD player. He sat back down on the couch next to Misaki, with his arm behind the couch. He was so used to Misaki trying to scoot away from him when he tried to hug him, that he was surprised when Misaki scooted closer to him, leaning on his arm with his head on his lap hugging Suzuki-San.

Akihiko began to stroke Misaki's head, as he listened to Misaki ramble about the movie.

"Usagi-San look!" He pointed to the screen. "Humans don't bite monsters toes! And we don't steal their candies." He grabbed Akihiko's hand, letting Suzuki-San fall sitting on the floor.

"Usagi-San?" Misaki asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Akihiko looked down at the teen who was looking at the screen of the two people who have 'zinged' for each other in the movie.

"We have zinged," big, bright, innocent green eyes looked into gentle, lavender ones," right?"

Akihiko felt this stinging sensation in his throat. He always wanted to hear Misaki openly tell him how he felt, but now that he was acting like a kid, it felt over-whelming. He was happy that Misaki recalls their love, even if it is through the terms of a movie.

"Yes, why?" He kissed his head. "Want me to turn into a vampire?" He half-heartedly joked.

"No," Misaki stretched it out. "but instead of the next movie, can you tell me a story first?" He pleaded with the puppy-dog face. One that Akihiko could not resist, even if Misaki had done it in an angry face.

"Ok, but I choose the next movie then."

Misaki had laid back on Akihiko's lap, hugging Akihiko's arm over his chest, holding his hand, and enjoying how his Usagi-San was rubbing his head in an affectionately way.

"Once there was a prince named Yuuki. Now, Yuuki was kind at heart but a lonely boy who didn't understand what it was that he needed. He was named Yuuki because of his silver hair, his cold behavior, and his beautiful appearance. His parents didn't want anything to do with him, so they gave him everything that a normal kid would ask for. But, no matter how much toys they gave him or the finest of clothing; he wanted something else that they could not buy. Love.

He wanted someone to love and someone to love him for him, not his title. So, his parents, sent a message throughout the kingdom, that, if anyone could make the young prince laugh a genuine laugh and smile a genuine smile; they would receive 1 million strawberries. Because, in that kingdom, strawberries were very valuable and rare. But, the young prince did not know about the reward and was eager to find someone among the thousands who had appeared at the castle the next morning. The first person thought she was smart and understood what it was that the prince thought he wanted, so she said: 'My lord, I love you.' Now, normally, this would have made him smile a small smile, but he knew that she did not mean it by the way she said it, so he dismissed her immediately. The next few dozen, also did not help him. He then understood that those people were there for the reward. He told his parents that he had had enough and to send the rest of the people back.

The young prince walked through the royal garden into the forest, where he would go to ease his mind and to think. He went into a clearing that showed the many stars in the sky, shinning bright and beautifully. Yuuki was about to sit when-" Akihiko stopped and listened to the soft snores of the boy on his lap.

_What will I ever do with you? _He caressed his head and gently laid a pillow under Misaki's head so he could get up.

He kissed his head, and picked up the many things that Takahiro had brought him. Among the movies he saw Lion King 1 and 2, Lilo & Stitch, Hotel Transylvania (which they had just seen), Finding Nemo, and majority of the Disney movies. He wanted to wait until he woke up to look at the album photos, so he set them back down and went to fetch a blanket to cover the now shivering boy.

He grabbed the nearest one from his room, and spread it on top of Misaki, and stopped when his face was inches away from his neck-line.

Akihiko's throat began to feel very uncomfortable and if it weren't for the voice he heard on the other side of his door, he was sure he would have done something regretful to the one person whom he loved.

_Shit. __  
><em>

**End of Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crackles. It's a boy! The third in line to the throne is a boy. Woah! The song is <strong>_The Book of Love_** by **Peter Gabriel**. I am the worst story teller ever. Like, please don't hate me if that Prince Yuuki Story was crappy and stuff! **

**Um, so yeah, you have all seen a glimpse of their new little temporary life. Ha, either way I was gonna make him choose Akihiko! :P Oh, and yeah I delivered right? He chose Usagi, and Usagi revealed something. **

_**Next Time: **_

_**Akihiko is determined to do anything for Misaki, but the one thing the he asks of him is the one thing he vowed to never do. Misaki is scared to asked Akihiko that one question which has been bothering him since that dream. What is it you might ask? Well, what kind of an author would I be? ;)**_

**Urgh, ok I felt that I didn't get to where I wanted to get at here, but it's my story so, sorry... **

**Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this one chapter to a specific someone who literally made me think:" Ok Lazy-Ass, get up and write the rest of the chapter. Come on, you can do it!" To **_AliveAliceRocking122500 _**Like seriously, all of the reviews and feedback were just like woah, I am soooo freaking happy. And that made me write the first half, the part where like he started to talk with Haruhiko, and then that one last one was like, ok I am gonna finish it. I just gotta get off of tumblr and focus man. LOL But just to let you guys know, I do do ((he-he *Gosh Aro grow the freak up*)) special surprises and stuff on these things, for people who have inspired me and motivated me. **

**So, who do you guys think is at the door?**

**Leave your comments, thoughts, and if you want to give me any ideas, that would be wonderful~ Oh, don't forget to favorite, and follow! **

**This is long, so I'm gonna go now. Bye, night ((morning?)) And if you guys read this: You are awesome and I love Nutella.**

**-Aro**


End file.
